


Death Dealing Demon and Dragon-Killing King

by fossileater



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dragon sex, M/M, Monster sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, Short One Shot, Skeletons, Squirting, Trans Male Character, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fossileater/pseuds/fossileater
Summary: The fearsome Numinex has arisen once more and the Dragonborn turns to the resting place of Olaf One-Eye for answers on how to defeat him. Only to be greeted with an empty tomb and a massive living dragon skeleton.





	Death Dealing Demon and Dragon-Killing King

For many years the Dragonborn has gazed up at the skull of the once mighty Numinex. Sometimes out of boredom as the Jarl debated with his underlings and sometimes out of curiosity as he recalled the many different tales of the dragon and its slayer. Until one morning a frantic banging on his front door woke him up far too early in the morning. The dragon's skull was not only missing, but the beast itself was seen walking out of Dragonsreach. Without hesitation, the Dragonborn grabbed his favored weapon and embarked on his journey after the dragon.

The Dragonborn found the first set of tracks in the farmer's fields outside the gates and followed them into the mountains. With every passing hour the Dragonborn grew more and more confused as the tracks never once suggested flight. The newly resurrected dragon continued its entire journey not only on foot, but also remained as a skeleton. The hairs on the Dragonborn's neck stood on end as he paused and considered whether he should really be following such a creature. He recalled the tales he's heard of the terrible dragon during its blight upon the land and the verse of the man who brought it to its knees. The Dragonborn gazed at the tracks once more before deciding to change course slightly and head towards the final resting place of Olaf One-Eye. He needs to be better prepared to face this beast and there's only one place in Skyrim that holds the secret to surviving that battle.

The chill from the open tomb rolls of the Dragonborn and he feels goosebumps raise on his arms beneath his armor. The hidden back entrance is still propped open from his last quest many months ago to retrieve the missing lines from King Olaf's verse. His footsteps echo against the damp walls and the light of the Dragonborn's magic in his palm dances along the rocks. Suddenly the stifling quiet is broken by a loud scraping noise as if the old rocks below his feet were being carved into by massive talons. The Dragonborn calls back his magic and slowly unsheathes his weapon in the dark. He crouches and slowly continues his walk into an open chamber. Candles flicker around open caskets and the Dragonborn finds himself face to face with the living skeleton of Numinex.

The familiar shade of blue Draugr magic wraps around the dragon's ribs and winds upwards through its throat and eye sockets as the beast curls into itself and moans. A huge rush of magic pummels the Dragonborn as dust and dirt is flown away from the beast with a cold gust of wind. When the Dragonborn uncovers his face the dragon is replaced by the figure of a man. He runs his hands over his face and through the sparse hair that remains on his head. The Dragonborn recognizes him immediately and is stunned to find that the rumors of Numinex disguising himself as King Olaf are not only true, but that the two legends are once more living before him. He slowly steps backwards and his armor scrapes against the wall behind him.

Olaf snaps his head inhumanly fast and the Dragonborn is pinned beneath the weight of his gaze. The man roars and launches himself across the room and the Dragonborn scrambles as magic rushes out once more and Numinex slams into him. The clatter of bones against rock grates his ears as his weapon skids across the floor. The Dragonborn wheezes as the air is pushed out of him by the skeleton hand pinning him to ground. The talons wrap around his body and dig into his armor until they puncture and he feels them draw blood along his sides. Numinex's familiar skull lowers to his face and the smell of death and magic flood his senses. The beast growls and tears apart the armor as the Dragonborn begins to panic and call forth his own magic and attempt to shout but the dragon roars and flips him over, slamming his face into the hard rock below him.

The damp chill creeps into his exposed skin and if there wasn't a massive skeleton hand digging into his back he would shiver. He jumps as suddenly he feels smooth bone between the backs of his thighs. Numinex prods his legs apart with his massive skull and the sharp crackle of magic dances along his skin like small sparks. His pussy grows wet as the raised ridges on the dragon's nose rub against him. The Dragonborn moans and the dragon lifts his hand and uses it to clasp tightly to one of the Dragonborn's legs. The sparks of magic snap at his wet folds and he shudders as he grows more aroused. The dragon continues to rub against his pussy and he covers its face in his juices. He whines and bucks as his large hard clit throbs and he leans back onto his knees to press harder against the dragon. Numinex opens his mouth impossibly wide and magic slithers out and across the Dragonborn's pussy. It licks from top to bottom in broad strokes over and over before slipping inside and stretching the Dragonborn open. The dragon drinks deeply as the Dragonborn cries out in pure bliss from the magic that's so deeply inside him. The dancing sparks cause his arms to shake and shudder as his eyes roll back and closed. The dragon purrs and the vibrations bring him to a sudden climax. The Dragonborn yells as he squirts onto the dragon's skeletal face and cum rains down onto the floor from his thighs in a huge rush. He shakes almost violently as Numinex continues his onslaught and he squirts again and again until he collapses. The dragon finally withdraws his mouth and the Dragonborn doesn't even feel the magic this time as he shifts back into the form of Olaf. Too wrapped up in blissful ecstasy the Dragonborn doesn't even think about all the questions he wanted to ask and all the new questions he's now faced with.


End file.
